


Ballets of Blood

by ackerbooty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass, Blood, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Killing, RivaMika Jam, Smut, badass ackermans, i was watching john wick when i got this, imagine john wick when you read this, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerbooty/pseuds/ackerbooty
Summary: i was watching john wick so...there are a lot of stories about Levi and Mikasa being killers and badass but i tried to make this one in john wick's world so enjoy





	Ballets of Blood

A big chandelier was shining on the people in the big salon. Rich, powerful, highnesses, killers, politicians, famous, you could find any kind of people there.  
a white castle, full of idiot rich people who would stand there and talk about money, job and shit. She was sick of it.

in the middle of all those pigs, there was a raven-haired girl, dressed in a long Red Décolleté with a high slit cut on her right leg. showing the pale skin of her chest and thigh. The red color on her lips matched her dress, the color of it was the color of blood.

Eyes were on her, a girl who wasn’t innocent. her long dress moved as she walked, her white creamy leg was in sight.

Her shoes clicked as she walked in the middle of people, she was taller with her black high heels.

With a glass of champagne and a cigarette in her hand, she was listening to others, with a super board look on her face. Her hair wasn’t very different from other days, they were soft and straight, reaching her bare shoulders, with a bang of hair in the middle of her face.

“so what do we own the pleasure of having you here Mrs. Ackerman?”

Mikasa glanced at the guy who spoke, with her eyebrows were frowned like all the time.  
“Business.” She answered simply, taking a deep inhale of her cigarette.

Nobody asked about her business, they all knew it. She was one of the best killers, maybe in the world, no one wouldn’t dare to mess with her or even attempt to kill her, they would be dead within a second. But she wasn’t the only one like that.

Of course she would show up in a big party like this. And no one cared about it as long as they weren’t her target. Why would they care about others, they were all shit.  
she wasn’t even listening to them, her eyes were looking for her target. She heard how they all adore her, how pathetic.

“Ackerman family has always been the strongest out there, well the only strongest in the world I’m sure, it’s sad to only have two survivors of that family.” An old guy spoke, followed by a short laughter. Ackerman, the word ringed in her mind, it brought up a familiar face up for her.

“…and of course we will always have you with the best we can afford and you will be treated not lesser than a queen Mrs. Ackerman.”  
She blinked, trird to forget a face as she looked at the old man who was bootlicking her. she moved the hand that was holding her drink, some one took it from her carefully and placed it on the table.

Mikasa nodded at the old guy, then he took her free hand and kissed it, blood boiled in her veins, wanted to tear the man into pieces but she just moved her hand and walked away from the crowd.

She was curious to see his face again, not her target, but the other Ackerman, who was way stronger, and held a bigger reputation than her. she was sure she will see him. There were enough pigs to kill that it needed both Ackerman’s there.

He wasn’t in the crowd, like always, he didn’t like it because every time he walked in the middle of the party, everyone would try to get his attention. Especially girls, women and even old ass rich grannies who couldn’t hold themselves to get close to him.

She smirked as she finished her cigarette, and dropped it on a table, continued walking into the dark hallway. She could feel him waiting for her.  
Mikasa walked and walked, obly with some pale lights above her head. there was no one near her, there was only the sound of people having party and dancing with the song.

She stopped, she thought she walked too much but then a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a dark room.  
The door closed and she was against the wall with her back, but she was smarter. Two hands came close but she took them both, threw a kick to the person in front of her, which she couldnt see because it was dead dark.

He freed his hands from her grip and blocked her kick with his elbow, Mikasa moved away from the wall to throw a punch but two strong hands hold her wrists tightly and pushed her to the wall again. He placed his knee between her legs, his leg between her thighs to feel the warm place between them.

That was the easiest move and Mikasa could kill the man if she wanted to, but she stopped moving when she smelled his sense.  
She smiled, she recognized him by his smell, she couldn’t see his face at all, but she knew it was him. 

Mikasa felt his body pressed on hers and covered her front.  
He hid his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled, he smiled against the skin of her neck, enjoying her sweet warmth.

She did the same, moved her face to his head slowly and nuzzled her nose in his short, soft hair and smelled him, it was too good. she wishes she could see his face in light.

She closed her eyes, he was still holding her wrists beside her head. She caressed the skin on his ear with her lips, then she felt his undercut with the skin of her lips.  
She laughed slightly, the bangs on his forehead was tickling her neck. She moved and closed the distance between her neck and shoulder, pushed his head in the middle of it.

“tch, we see each other after months, and you act like a bitch and wont let me enjoy myself.” Levi spoke, his voice deep and cold, he was annoyed.  
“I’m the one who should enjoy myself not you, shorty.”

Mikasa said with a smile, challenging him. They could never act like a normal couple when they were together, they were always fighting and trying to take the control of the other one.

She moved her hand to his shoulder, Levi loosen the grip on her wrist, allowing her to touch him. she moved it slowly up and down on his neck, her long fingers reached his haircut and moved upper. She moved her fingers into his hair, enjoying the feeling of his soft hair on her skin. she fisted her hand in his hair and pulled it hardly, moving his face away from her neck slowly and brought his face up to hers. Their noses were touching and they were breathing the other one’s air. Levi hissed, her grip on his hair tightened as she pulled his body closer to her, their bodies were touching but now his body was pushing hers hardly onto the wall.

He didn’t kiss her, her mouth was open for him, she was breathing faster, her chest moving up and down against his. She wanted to be the one who have fun and she was in need of his lips and his kisses desperately. He smirked.

“you bastard.” she brought her head forward and smashed her lips hardly against his.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of his lips, it was so good that she could cry. He moved his lips deliciously against hers. Levi moved his free hand behind her back up to her nape and grabbed her hair, angling her head so he could kiss her deeper and harder.

Their tongues moved together, they knew each other’s body too well. Levi moved his hand away from her wrist and brought it down to her waist, holding her in the place as she moved her hands to his back, pulling his hair or caressing his back with her nails. None of them backed up until they both were out of breath.  
Mikasa brought her hand to his chest and pushed him away, her head fell down, trying to catch her breath, her chest rose and fell.  
Levi’s hands were still on her waist and his knee between her legs. He moved his hand down to reach her high slit cut and moved his hand inside the dress, caressed her soft flesh with his hand while he brought his head close and pressed her forehead to hers.

She looked at him, it was dark but she could see the light in his silver blue eyes. She rested her head there and made small circles on his chest with her fingers.  
His hand was still on her thigh moving around until it reached between her legs, his fingers on a sweet spot on her panties.

“Looking good Mrs. Ackerman.” his hands didn’t leave her.

“not as good as you, Mr. Ackerman.” She said as she rubbed herself sweetly against him.

He smiled, loved the way he made her move, no one in the fucking universe could see Mikasa Ackerman like this. Only Levi could see and made her move like that.  
His hand left her hot wet panties and moved down on the inside of her thigh. He felt a metal against his hand and touched it on her left hip, something cut his hand, he looked down at her leg and moved the cloth away from her leg, a knife and a gun on her thigh. Just like always.

He thought as he moved his hand to the wall and turned the lights on. She saw his handsome face again, blue eyes and dark hair with sharp feature. she wanted to move close to kiss him but her eyes suddenly moved, she saw a body on the bed, she didn’t jump or get scared at all, only her hands gripped his shirt and cravat.

Her eyebrows frowned, she looked back at his face with angry eyes, waiting for his answer, she wasn’t pleased with the sight.  
“all rooms were full, I’ll make it up to you.” He said as he moved his lips to her cheek.

She moved her face away from his lips. Her eyebrows were still frowned as she glanced at the bed again.  
“not only that, but you killed my target too.” She said as she looked back at him with her angry eyes.

Levi’s face was as angry and pissed as usual, but his tone was soft for her. “mine brought me to this room that wasn’t even hers.”  
She raised and eyebrow at him, her hands still gripped at his shirt on his chest, waiting for him to continue.

“I finished it before anything happen and found out that it was your target’s room, so I made your night easier.” he looked pissed. “and that’s the way you thank me brat?”  
Now he was the one who raised an eyebrow at her. She wasn’t angry now but she continued glancing at him with a board look. she noticed her red lipstick was all over his cheeks, cheekbone and his lips and around his mouth, and with messy hair, she looked the same. They both just noticed how they looked like.

“I don’t need you to do my job I’m not a fucking princess, and I know you wont do anything to any women, I know you better then yourself,” Mikasa said as she brought her head closer to his, she loosens her grips on his cravat and moved her hand to his face, touched her lipstick marks on his lips. “I thought you were a clean freak, what happened?”

Levi smirked, “tch, I wasn’t planning to do it here either.” She moved her hand away from his face and moved his hand away from her thigh.  
She walked to the wall mirror and adjusted her dress and her hair, she walked toward the desk and sat on the chair with a mirror in front of it, ignoring the blood and the dead body beside her.

She wiped her lipstick, cleaned her face and looked at the lipsticks on the desk, she wanted to choose one but she felt Levi’s warm body behind her, his face was next to hers, he stretched his arm and picked one of them. He moved her chair and now she was facing him. Levi kneed on the ground and took her chin with his thumb and colored her lips with the lipstick.

His eyes were focused on her lips, trying not to ruin it, he continued placing the red bloody lipstick on her. His face was so attractive at that moment, she wanted to take his face with her hands and kiss him so hard that it would bruise his lips.

He stood up when he finished and moved her chair to face the mirror. She was impressed at his job, she could never do it this fast and good.  
He placed the lipstick on the table, she noticed the blood on it, oh right, he just cut his finger with the knife on her thigh.  
She stood up, looking fresh and gorgeous like how she entered here and she walked to Levi, he was standing in front of the wall mirror but she stepped in front of him, facing him.

She took his hand and cleaned his finger, then placed a small flutter kiss on the cut on his finger, then she opened his luxury coat and adjusted his white buttoned shirt and moved her hands up to his white cravat. Then she took a napkin, started to clean his soft and fresh shaved face to remove her lipstick from his lips. Then she fixed his hair with her long nail and gave him a small smile.

Then a knock on the door made them both jump a little, their hands moved to their guns, they were ready for anything, they saw the waiter entered his head inside and spoke.

“I’m sorry Mr.-” his word stopped inside his throat as he saw a dead bloody body on the bed.  
Then he glanced at Mikasa and Levi, both looking boredly at him with their sharp eyes.

The waiter breathed in and smiled at them with a normal face, all waiters there knew how to deal with it.  
“I’m so sorry to disturb your business Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, but the dinner is ready.”

Levi let go of his gun and brought his hands to his coat, buttoning it again. “thanks.” He said calmly and the waiter nodded at them with a smile and closed the door.  
They moved away from each other, Mikasa moved her dress away from her covered leg, checked her knife and her gun, Levi did the same and looked at her when she asked him the question.

“are you done or not?” She asked as she placed her gun and her dress in place.  
“I finished my 3 targets, plus yours.”  
“I have another one too.”

He nodded as he took her hand the they stepped out of the room. The hall was a little dark and still empty.

“were they all women?” Mikasa asked, she was in front of him, walking forward with his hand in hers.

“since when do you care?” Levi was smirking at her, she glanced angrily at him and it amused Levi, he throws his head down to hide it.

She stopped and pushed him onto the wall, her lips only inches away from him. “you kill my male targets and you know how much I hate that you help me in the work I can handle, and now, I want to kill those bitches who think they can seduce and touch you. Even though they can’t, but they won’t see your fucking face anymore.”

He smirked darkly, and took her hand, moved away from the wall and walked toward the big salon. “I’m sure they’re not gonna like it.”  
They entered the salon and found them selves surrounded with dozens of people, talking good shit about them.  
They sat on the desk with some friends, Mikasa finally saw Levi enjoy something, Erwin’s company.

Hanji was there too and they started talking, Mikasa’s eyes looking around for her target.“so are you done with yours Levi?” Erwin asked with a strong tone, with a smile on his attractive face. no wonder why everyone liked him. Especially Levi.

“yeah, you ruined my night like always.”

Erwin laughed, “at least you know it’s not for fun, those three women were in selling sex slave and drugs.”  
Mikasa’s eyes widen slightly. It brought up some old memories from that day when she was nine. The memories were playing in her mind but they all faded away when she felt Levi’s hand on hers.

She sighed in relief and took Levi’s hand, tangled her fingers with his, their chairs were close to each other so it wasn’t obvious.  
Levi glanced at Erwin, told him to shut up with his eyes. Some unfamiliar faces joined them so they changed the topic.  
When the attention was on something else, Levi took his chance and moved his hand on her legs, the only time he could enjoy Mikasa without her fighting back was at public.

Her cheeks went red, her body was getting hotter while she tried to keep her face normal. His hand caressed her thigh for seconds and then slipped his hand between her thighs.

Mikasa jumped slightly, an old lady looked at her with a smile, “is everything okay, you look so red honey?”

Mikasa smiled nervously with her flushed face, “n- nothing it’s just, a- it’s a little hot here.” She tried her best to keep her voice calm.

The old lady nodded and paid attention to Erwin. Mikasa pressed her thighs together and then crossed her legs. Pressing them firmly to hurt his hand as much as possible. She tried to pull his hand away with hers but it only made everyone to look at them.

Levi tried to free his hand but he couldn’t, so he continued teasing her, his fingers touched her panties which he just made them wet. He traced his fingers slowly up and down her clit, she placed her elbow on the table and pressed the back of her hand firmly to her mouth, trying hard not to make any voices.  
Her knuckles were white as she held a knife firmly, keeping herself to not kill him.

She brought her head up and glanced at Levi, she was embarrassed and angry, she was going to beg him to stop the pleasure but her eyes locked behind Levi. She uncrossed her legs, Levi removed his hand when he saw the look on her face. Mikasa excused herself and walked away from the table.  
Levi’s eyes followed her. he watched her walked toward a guy, more like a bastard. Every one who were near them walked away.

Levi’s eyebrows were frowned so hard it was starting to hurt. He punched Erwin’s leg when he saw Mikasa and the guy started walking toward the hall.  
Erwin tried not to make Levi angrier and leaned toward him to speak in his ear, “you know that nothing will happen to her, don’t worry-” Levi didn’t let him finish.  
“you better give your place to Hanji before I kill you.” Levi said as he sat up, his chair made a loud noise but he didn’t care, every one walked out of his way, no body dared to ask what happened.

He walked into the hall and saw a red cloth at the end of a room in the hall, the dress went inside and the door closed, Levi walked behind the door and stood there, didn’t want to ruin her job, but he was ready for anything.

“you are fucking beautiful.” man with brown hair said as his hands went up and down her waist. “I cant wait to fuck the living shit out of you.”  
Mikasa clenched her teeth hardly together, it was normal for her but it still made her angry, so she just smiled and pushed him to the bed.

“you have no idea what am I gonna do to you.” Mikasa said as she sat on him and grabbed his tie and pulled it hardly. The man was surprised but he smirked at her, “so you like it hard don’t ya.” He palmed her breast hardly. Mikasa did nothing and just smiled, controlled herself. The man brought his hands to her dress and tried to tear it apart but her hands flew to her décolleté and kept it in the place.

“uh uh.” She said as she grabbed her gun from her leg fast.

“what the fuck bit-” before he finished, she shot him in the head. In the middle of his forehead. Levi opened the door, he saw Mikasa, standing at the end of the bed with her breasts a little out of her dress, gun in her hand and a little blood on her cheek and her collarbone.  
“you could do it without making a mess.”

Levi said with a disgusted look on his face, the bed was red with a lot of blood and pieces of flesh on it, Levi stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Mikasa put the gun in its place and fixed her dress, Levi took her hand and pulled her to the sink in the other side of the room. he washed her hands and cleaned her cheek with a wet white cloth, he went to her collarbone and cleaned the blood there.

He brushed her short hair with his long fingers and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. Mikasa’s eyes fluttered close, she placed her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Her lips were touching the skin of his neck, she smelled his sense and closed her eyes, he hugged her waist and pressed her to himself, she never wanted that moment to end.

She started kissing his neck, placing flutter kisses up to his jaw and behind his ear. Levi kissed her head but he hissed when she bit his neck.  
“your still a gloomy brat.” He said with a smirk as he looked down at her gray blue eyes. She smiled sweetly, she was going to continue but he moved away and walked toward the door while holding her hand. They exited the big salon and went toward the big garden with a lot of cars in it.

“aren’t we going to eat dinner with Erwin?” 

“no, it’s enough for tonight, I can’t handle those bastards.”  
“your dying to be with me just admit it.” Mikasa said with a smile. Levi frowned as they entered a black car. Levi started the car and drove toward the city  
“call Erwin for me.” Levi said as they got closer to the city.

Mikasa picked her phone and called him, she held the phone near his mouth. “yes Levi.”

“Erwin, we are both finish, and we wont have dinner with those shit heads so just shut the fuck up and leave me alone for the rest of the night.”  
Erwin laughed behind the phone, “ I know Levi, take care, goodnight to you and Mikasa.” They hang up.

They arrived to their apartment, Mikasa got out of her high heels and sat on the bed, crossed her legs and massaged her heels.  
Levi took his coat off and sat on the bed with his back at her , he was taking his guns and knife’s out. She crawled toward him.  
“oh your gonna pay for what you did, shorty.” She moved her face to his neck, she took the collar of his white shirt and pressed her red lips to it, made a beautiful lips mark on it.

She straddled him and sat on his lap, she started kissing his neck but hard, giving him hickeys and bruises on the parts that he couldn’t hide with his cravat.  
He grabbed her shoulders and tried to push her away but she bit him so hard she thought it might bleed. This earned her a hard slap on her ass.  
He held her in a place by her waist and looked at her. “admit it, you loved it,” he said with a smirk, “you were just nervous.” 

Her cheeks started to feel hot, she stood up on her knees with his legs between her thighs, she held his shoulders as he touched her thigh that was out of her high slit cut. Levi pushed her skirt to a side to see her other leg. he took the knife and the gun off of her. he moved until his back was resting against the headboard. He leaned down and nibbled at her thigh. Mikasa inhaled a sharp breath, her hand moved down at his head and fisted her hand in his hair. Levi didn’t even flinch, he kept kissing her thigh and then started sucking there, made small red marks all over her thigh. She was sensitive, her grip on his hair tightened every time his mouth moved close to her hot place.

He finally brought his hand to her panties and pushed it to a side, she trembled at his light touches, he brought his face a little up and licked her, a long hot and sweet lick from down to up, she moaned deeply and throw her head back.

Levi was laying on the bed and Mikasa was close to his face, but not sitting on it. he kept licking her lightly until he noticed her thighs trembling.  
He gripped her waist and sat on bed again, she sat on his lap and looked at him with drunk eyes. Her cheeks were red and her body was hot, she was panting. He was staring too long at the goddess in front of him that he didn’t noticed her moving back and forward. He was hard and she was rubbing herself against him. she was swallowing her little moans.

Levi didn’t stop her, his hand went to her back and opened the zipper of her red dress. He pushed her dress down and exposed her breasts.  
Her breasts were firm and skin was slightly whiter than her body, he palmed her soft breasts and played with her pale brown nipples. She was breathing faster as he pinched one of her nipples with his thumb and index.

She throws her head to back as she brought his face to her throat, he kissed it with his mouth open. He moved to the side of her neck and bit there, he kissed his way down to her breast. He kissed it lightly and then licked her nipple, he wasn’t even eating it properly, he was teasing her.

She brought her hand to his hair and pushed his hair tightly, he bit her nipple hard and she yelped, he pushed his head away from her chest and looked at her, she couldn’t keep her angry face still because his member was growing bigger against her panties.

“do I have to bite you to hear your voice?” Levi asked, she was only panting, too tired and breathless to answer with him. he sucked her nipple again, hard and slowly, he was making her mad. All she could do was to fist her hands in his hair and push him to her chest and feel the warm and soft skin of his back with her palms.

After he was done assaulting her breasts, she stretched her hands and he took the dress off of her, before he could act, she ripped his shirt open, sending white buttons on the bed and the floor. She grabbed his cravat and placed it around his neck hard while kissing him on the mouth, she made his lips red with the lipstick he put on her lip’s hours ago.

She let go of the cravat around his neck and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants while kissing him hard with her lips and tongue, not leaving his lips even for a second. Levi sucked her below lip but he left her lip when she pushed her hand inside his pant.

Mikasa grabbed his member in her hand, feeling hot down her spine when she adjusted his length and weight. He brought her face up and kept kissing her again, cupping her face with both of his hands until she pulled her head back and rested her head on his shoulder, panting, trying to catch her breath while he moved his hands up and down on her back.

Levi grabbed her waist and laid her on the bed and hovered above her. he started sucking on her neck, they would fight about leaving marks on each other but he couldn’t stop there. He kissed and inhaled her breasts, he moved down and pulled her panties with his teeth, it was so hot to see her black panties between his teeth and his sharp eyes looking at her from down there. His lips touched her thighs lightly, made her shiver until he reached her ankle and took the panties with his hand and throw them away. 

He didn’t wait for anything and opened her legs, she wasn’t ready for him to suck her clit that hard, she moaned, it was the first time she moaned like that and he loved it.

He brought his lips together and kept sucking her clit, she had no power in her hands to pull or push his head, her fingers were just between his hair. He pulled away and let her breath again.

She felt numb everywhere but the hungry fire was still alive in her eyes, he took his pants and underwear off and hovered over her with his elbows beside her head, she grabbed him and rubbed the head of his dick with her thumb. Levi hissed and rested his forehead on her chest, she could feel the pre-come on her fingers. She guided him toward her entrance but he didn’t push inside. Mikasa cut the flesh of his back with her nails and drew blood on his back.  
He took her hands and held both of her wrists above her head with one hand and started rubbing his member up and down all the way, making her open her mouth for a silent cry.

“I’m doing all of your favorite things, you should thank me later.”

She was so embarrassed, “a…fuck off.” She frowned, followed by a moan that escaped her mouth. He finally entered her, she was too tight for his length. He pushed all of himself inside her, he was panting in the crock of her neck, she bit his shoulder to hide her moan hard enough to make it bleeds. “ugh…” he made a noise while panting, he brought his body up to look at her, she was beautiful, her pale face with rosy cheeks and her hair on her face, and a little blood on her lips.  
he started moving back and forward and after seconds, he got faster. 

Mikasa closed her eyes and moved her face to a side, she wanted to cover her face but he didn’t let her. he moved down and kissed her, the taste of their mouth mixed with his blood, they didn’t care, the kept kissing each other lovingly, he let go of her wrists. She knew she would hurt him so she just grabbed the sheets beside her head hardly and arched her back when he moved a hand to her clit and drew circles there, she opened her mouth but he swallowed her cries with his open mouth kisses.

He kept massaging her clit and moving inside her until she placed her legs around him and pressed him to herself. She cupped his jaw with her hand and tried to watch him, wanted to see him come.

She moaned his name in his ear as she came, she pressed her face to his as his hand left her clit and rested beside her head. He pumped a few times while she came, he growled deeply when he finished. She watched him close his eyes and frowned his eyebrows. His cheeks a little red, his mouth open as he breathed fast. He fell on top of her, she took his nape with her hand and caressed his back with her other hand.

She kissed his temple, his cheekbone and his cheek, the side of his lips and his eyes. She pushed some bangs of a sweaty hair up from his forehead and rested her lips there.

He was still inside her and she didn’t mind. He was too tired to do anything so he just closed his eyes to catch his breath. After minutes of Mikasa, kissing his face and caressing his nape, he got up and walked to the bathroom, he cleaned himself and brought a wet towel with him,  
She was still on her back, he sat next to her and opened her legs to clean her, Mikasa chuckled when the towel touched the sensitive skin. Levi smiled and leaned down and kissed her stomach.

“do you want water?” he asked calmly as he put some pants on and grabbed their clothes and placed them neatly in the room. “no but I want you, here, right fucking now.”  
Levi smiled, “gloomy brat.” He said as he walked toward the bed and sat in the bed, drinking water. “you should wear something.”

“you should take off your pants,” she smirked, “why?” she answered and she rested her head on her hands, noticing his eyes on her breasts.  
“because I might lose my control.” He looked up at her with those blue eyes, shit he was so young and handsome. 

“I can handle the strongest killers.” she said, still having a satisfied smile on her face, he took a sip of water and leaned over and kissed her lips. Then pushed the cold water into her mouth. She opened her eyes in surprise, he sat back looking at her.

“what was that for?” she popped herself up on her elbows.  
“thought you wanted to kiss me so badly.” 

“you asshole.” She said as she slapped his bare back lightly. He laid down next to her, they hugged each other like their life was depended on it.  
“tell Erwin to put us together in our missions, I can’t spend months away from you.”  
Mikasa spoke slowly as she hugged Levi’s head to her chest, playing with his hair, her lips pressed to his warm forehead. her other hand making circles on the bite on his shoulder, it would be purple and yellow by tomorrow. 

Levi was hugging her bare body under the white sheets. massaging her side lazily, “I did, he said he would work on that, even if he couldn’t, I’ll come to you.”  
Instead of an answer, she brought his head up to face her and kissed his sweet soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it  
> 


End file.
